


A Present For You

by fruiteacakechan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Tsukishima Kei, Aged-up Kageyama Tobio, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masochist, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mild Language, OOC?, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rarepair, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Tsukishima Kei, TsukiKage, Valentine's Day, but its not hell, i love them, i think, i'm not good with tags, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, rarepair hell, sadist, stan tsukikage, tsukikage endgame, tsukikage gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruiteacakechan/pseuds/fruiteacakechan
Summary: This year's Valentines seems to be a little more special than last year's for Tsukishima and Kageyama.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	A Present For You

**Author's Note:**

> @fruitecakechan on instagram <3
> 
> Hello there!
> 
> A little disclaimer;
> 
> ✵I do NOT own any of the Haikyuu!! characters in this story. Credits goes to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> ✵Story is self-indulgent; written for my satisfaction. This IS a Fanfiction. I needed an outlet to release my pent up smut ideas...
> 
> ✵ Constructive criticism is accepted. All hate will be ignored teheee ;))

"Delivery for Kageyama Tobio?" A voice asks, somewhere behind two dozen beautifully in bloom red roses. Kageyama blinks the last bit of sleep from his eyes, as he stands in the doorway of his apartment. He's in nothing more than his sleeping attire– consisting only of a well-worn oversized tee formally belonging to his boyfriend and a pair of short athletic shorts.  
"I'm Kageyama Tobio," Kageyama confirms anyway and opens the door wider to usher the delivery boy in. Kageyama directs him to the nearest table to place the vase. The delivery boy also presented a white to-go bag, placing it next to the vase with roses.  
The pretty cursive script of the logo on the bag belongs to one of Kageyama’s favourite bakeries across town.  
The delivery boy bows to him and scurries back out, closing the door behind him. Pleasantly surprised, Kageyama walks to the vase, a small smile tugging at his lips because he already knows who sent the roses and pastries. A little notecard site nestled in the roses, catching Kageyama’s attention as soon as he gets close enough to inspect the beautiful flowers.  
A burst of warmth sweeps through his body when he reads the card.

To My Tobi,  
No one makes my heart race with a simple smile, laugh, or call of my name.  
No one except you.  
I'm so completely in love with you. I wake to think of you and I sleep to see you in my dreams. Everyday seems like a blessing since I have met you.  
You are the love of my life.  
You are my hero.

As soon as he sets the gifts down on the kitchen table, Kageyama's phone rings. He doesn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Morning beautiful," Tsukishima greets when Kageyama accepts his call. "Happy Valentine's day to my amazing, lovely, stunning, boyfriend Tobi."  
"You're laying it on thick Tsukki," Kageyama giggles, but god he can't deny how full his heart feels right now. He sits down and absent-mindedly lets his fingers caress the soft velvety petals of the roses.  
"Are you complaining?" Tsukishima teases back.  
"Hmmm," Kageyama pretends to think before settling on a soft, "No."  
"Good. If there is one day, I can give into all my urges to shower you with compliments and adoration and gifts it should be today," Tsukishima says, sounding so serious and full of conviction, Kageyama can't help the way his smile widens.  
"Speaking of gifts...."  
"Did you get my gifts?" Tsukishima asks, sounding excited. Kageyama thinks of a puppy, ears perked and tail wagging furiously. Cute.  
"Yeah, just now. A lovely gift to wake up to. Thank you, baby."  
"I'm glad you liked it. I know it won't replace me having to work today, but I hope–"  
"Don't apologize Tsukki," Kageyama cuts him off firmly. "I know if you had a choice, you'd spend it with me, but your father trusted you with something big, something that'll prove yourself to him. I understand."  
"But still," Tsukishima sighs and Kageyama can feel the disappointment deep in his soul from the sound alone, "I want to be with you today. We could have been in a five star hotel in Santorini—could have woken up together, started the day with some lazy morning sex–which would progress into shower sex. Then gone out to that one breakfast place we've been wanting to visit, walking down the streets hand in hand."

Kageyama smiles at the mental image Tsukishima narrates. It was Tsukishima's original plan, surprising Kageyama with plane tickets a month prior. But then Tsukishima's father had requested his older son take the lead on two very important business ventures. So, their plans were put on hold, at least until Tsukishima could work out the kinks with these new projects.  
"Sounds romantic," Kageyama sighs and plucks one rose out of his vase. He brings it just under his nose, the fresh scent of rose wafts around him. "But it's fine. We can still do all that later."  
"Are you sure?" Tsukishima asks for the nth time in the past month. Kageyama rolls his eyes.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Kageyama reassures and places the rose back with the rest. "Are you on your way to work now?"  
"Just locked the door and getting into my car as we speak."  
"Ah, I guess I'll let you go. Drive safe," Kageyama says and adds, "I love you."  
"Love you, too."

Kageyama places his phone down and grabs a chocolate covered strawberry out of the takeaway bag. The fruit makes a crisp sharp crunch when he bites into it. Sweetness with a hint of tartness erupts on his tongue. Kageyama finishes his little snack and licks his lips clean of any leftover strawberry juice and chocolate. He's got a big day ahead of him, might as well up his blood sugar to kickstart his energy levels.  
⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"I'm on my way up," Kageyama says into the speaker of his cell. He bounces on the balls of his feet inside a moving elevator. The numbers of the floors quickly rise the higher Kageyama travels up the skyscraper building.  
"Good," a deep voice replies, "Tsukishima should be done with his conference call in a bit. I'll see you soon."

The call ends and Kageyama pockets his phone. Left alone, Kageyama can only stare at his own reflection through the mirrored walls of the elevator.  
Kageyama tugs his trench coat a little tighter around his body. He looks good, hair perfectly styled, skin so clear and soft looking, lips a bit more defined and more darkly pigmented from a lip tint, lashes curled, eyes lightly lined and defined. Pretty. Kageyama flutters his lashes at himself and hopes Tsukishima will appreciate all the hard work he's put into himself today.  
The elevator dings and the doors open. Kageyama walks down a narrow hallway before he comes across a larger section of open space. In it sits a desk.  
Sitting behind the large desk is one man with a headset. Kageyama's eyes light up at the sight of him. As soon as he steps up to the desk, Kageyama greats him with a, "Good morning, Kuroo-san."

"Kageyama," Kuroo says after quickly holding the next calls. His eyes also light up at the sight of Kageyama. "Morning!"

"He just got done with a conference call," Kuroo inclines his head toward the only other door in the corridor. "He requested a five minute break before the rest of his schedules starts. You can go in now. You've got at least two hours or so, make the most of it."  
"Oh, I plan to," Kageyama winks and saunters toward two large oak doors. Tsukishima's golden name plate shines bright and is spotless. Kageyama knocks once before opening it and slipping inside. Kuroo shakes his head and is thankful Tsukishima's office is virtually sound proof.

Tsukishima's eyes are closed and his head is tilted back on his chair's headrest. He just needs a moment to himself. The day barely started but he's already been in several long conference calls and answered several emails. All the while his brain taunts him with the reminder today could have been so much different, could have been a nice relaxing day with his boyfriend. He hears a knock on his office door and then hears it open and close. Tsukishima frowns.  
"Kuroo, I said I wanted a ten minute break," Tsukishima says, eyes still closed. He waits for his secretary and friend to reply. Nothing. All he hears is the sound of shoes against the floor, walking closer. But the sound of the shoes are off. They aren't heavy footfalls.  
"Kuroo—" Tsukishima begins, finally blinking his eyes open. But his words die on his lips when it's not Kuroo standing in front of him.

"Kageyama?" Tsukishima asks confused but also pleasantly surprised. The older is dressed in an oversized tan trench coat, but still looks as beautiful as ever.  
"Hey," Kageyama smiles.  
"What're you doing here?" Tsukishima asks without thinking and quickly adds. "Not that I'm not excited to see you."

He watches as Kageyama rounds his desk with sure and steady strides. Tsukishima turns his chair to face the older man, raising an eyebrow when Kageyama climbs onto his lap. He welcomes Kageyama none the less, hands settling on Kageyama's hips as Kageyama settles onto his lap–thick thighs, thank you to years of volleyball, caging in his own. The chair is just big enough for them both.

"I thought," Kageyama says while he makes himself comfortable, resting his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders, "If you can't come to me for Valentine's day, I'll just come to you. Surprise!"  
"Is that so?" Tsukishima hums, suddenly warm with affection. Kageyama can make him so happy with these small gestures. Tsukishima tilts his head up and Kageyama needs no other sign before he swoops down to connect their lips. A groan leaves Tsukishima's mouth at the soft lushness of Kageyama's lips pressing against his own.  
Their lips move slowly together, tongues slide against one another, and little content sighs are exchanged. Tsukishima loves it all, could stay like this forever if he could. His hands tighten in Kageyama's coat and a simmer of heat gathers in his stomach with the way Kageyama rolls his hips on his lap. It almost physically hurts to break the kiss. Kageyama's little whimper doesn't help.

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day with you like this," Tsukishima sighs and reaches up to cup Kageyama's face with a hand. The sunlight that spills in from his floor to ceiling window warms Kageyama's honey skin and reflects in his black hair and navy eyes. He runs a thumb over Kageyama's plump spit glossy lower lip. He looks remorseful when he adds, "I have another meeting scheduled in a few minutes."  
Kageyama turns his face the smallest amount and opens his lips to suck Tsukishima's thumb between his lips. He gives a delicate suck before popping off to say, "It's a meeting with a Mr. Ukai, yes?"  
"How did you—?"  
"I told Kuroo to squeeze me into you schedule today. Under an alias of course."  
"You little devil," Tsukishima laughs and relaxes. He squeezes his hand on Kageyama's hip. Kageyama preens.

"I got you a present too," Kageyama says, sitting back on Tsukishima's thighs. He fiddles with the ends of the bow keeping his coat tied together, tilting his head to one side and pouts, "Don't you want to open it?"  
"A present?" Tsukishima instantly perks up at the idea. With the coquettishly way Kageyama flutters his lashes and nods his head, the present is something that he'll like very much. Heat begins to pool behind his stomach. "Where is it?"

Kageyama lets the ends of his coat ties fall from his hands as he reaches for Tsukishima's hands. The older watches curiously as Kageyama directs his hands to Kageyama's coat ties. "Right here."  
Tsukishima slowly pulls at the ends of the trench coat’s bow. It unravels, loosening the coat more. The playful air becomes electrified the more the bow comes apart.  
"Why don’t you unwrap me," Kageyama encourages, whispering in his lover’s ear after giving it a playful yet soft bite. His eyes smouldering further as he leans back. Golden eyes meeting Navy ones. Tsukishima swallows loudly then reaches up to grasp the lapels of Kageyama's coat. His heart beats loudly in his ears as he pulls the lapels apart, sucking in a deep breath at what is revealed.

Rose gold silk, so soft and shiny with accents of delicate lace, black floral embroidery.

Kageyama's wearing a lightly lined demi bra, that fits him deliciously and shows off his slim but toned abdomen. Just below his belly button is the slightly ruched waistband of the matching garter belt and panties. Those barely cover anything at all too, leaving much of Kageyama's long legs on display.

Tsukishima's throat goes dry and his cock twitches in interest. Without thinking Tsukishima's hands slide the entire coat off, until it drops to the floor and Kageyama's left in nothing but silk and lace. He looks like a vision, all smooth and soft honeyed skin. He wouldn't be able to rip his eyes away, even if he tried.  
"Did you wear that all the way here?" Tsukishima asks, hands smoothing over the silk and lace when he settles them on Kageyama's waist.  
Kageyama nods his head and purrs, "All for you. Do you like it?"  
"Do I like it?" Tsukishima asks incredulously, like the question personally offends him. "Of course, I do."  
That has a sweet little smile breaking across Kageyama's plush lips, “That's a relief."

Kageyama leans closer, looping his arms around Tsukishima's shoulder and neck and rests his forehead against Tsukishima's.  
"Kageyama, you're so beautiful," Tsukishima says cupping the younger’s cheek, looking up into Kageyama's eyes. "How'd I get so lucky?"  
"I don't know," Kageyama mumbles, a slight blush crawling up his cheeks. The look alone is enough to have Tsukishima yearning for more contact. So, he tilts his head back enough to connect their lips again. Kageyama responds eagerly, tilting his face to the side to deepen the kiss right away.

The kiss was more passionate than the other, more frantic, hungrier. Tsukishima marvels at how soft and velvety Kageyama lips are, how sweetly Kageyama moans into his mouth, and how Kageyama controls the kiss, tongue stroking over his own. The kiss is paired with the rolling of Kageyama's ass over Tsukishima's crotch, slowly rubbing them both to hardness. Kageyama grinds on his cock, shivering when he feels the bulge under him grow firmer.  
Suddenly, Kageyama's hit with the urge to touch to get Tsukishima so hard and aching for him. He slides a hand between their bodies, palm resting over the bulge in Tsukishima's slacks. Tsukishima moans into the kiss, cock twitching under Kageyama's hand. His hips buck up, chasing the warmth and pressure of Kageyama's hand, and his fingers dig into his hips.

"Tsukki," Kageyama sighs, hand palming at the bulge. How quickly Tsukishima can get hard for him is a big turn on, he squirms on Tsukishima's lap.  
"Touch me," Tsukishima groans, words slightly muffled. The deepness of his voice sends shivers down Kageyama's spine. It's only during intimate moments that Tsukishima's usually soft voice can sound so rough and rich, especially when his Sendai Ben slips through. God, Kageyama loves the contrast of his boyfriend dressed in a high end designer suit and decked out in luxury jewellery but speaking with a drawl. Could cum alone from Tsukishima whispering filth into his ear with that dialect.  
A little clumsily, Kageyama unbutton and unzips Tsukishima's slacks and slips his hand under the CEO's boxer's waistband. He rakes his fingers through the neatly groomed wiry pubic hair before wrapping his hand around the base of Tsukishima's cock. Or tries to, his hand is just a bit too small to encase the girth. He strokes from base to tip, moaning softly as his hand touches the hot hard shaft. He knows Tsukishima's cock so well, can picture it in all its glory, can visualize every vein and the reddish undertone as the length becomes firmer.  
The groans and feeling Tsukishima's fingers twitch on his hips work Kageyama up more, makes him tighten his grip on Tsukishima's cock to hear more of his pleasure. It isn't long until the head of Tsukishima's cock is wet with precum.  
"Wet for me already?" Kageyama teases, thumbing at the slit where the precum beads. He uses the slickness to aid in stroking down the shaft and corkscrewing his hand on the way back up. Tsukishima's cock twitches and his back arches a little.  
"When I've got a beautiful man in silk and lace in my lap and he's mine to do with for the next hour or so," Tsukishima says, eyes dark with lust. "It's hard not to be hard."  
"Think you'll last the hour?" Kageyama purrs, thumbing under the head of Tsukishima's cock. He knows how sensitive his boyfriend is there. "When you're this hard for me already?"  
"I'll make you regret those words," Tsukishima promises through gritted teeth and slides his hands up Kageyama's thighs, up under his silk shorts and grabs both fleshy globes of Kageyama's ass to squeeze. "And I'm not the one coming to your place of work, sitting in your lap, grinding my ass on your cock. Aren't you more desperate for me? Desperate for my cock?"

Before Kageyama can retort, Tsukishima is kissing him again—sucks the breath out his lungs and fondles his ass. Kageyama moans sweetly, heat sizzling away under his skin when Tsukishima spreads his cheeks apart and kneads the muscle to his heart's content.  
Kageyama's hand falls away from Tsukishima's cock and the older uses the opportunity to pull Kageyama closer, close enough to align their cocks over each other, to have both lengths pressed hot and hard together. The only thing separating them is their flimsy clothes.

"Come on Tobi, roll your hips," Tsukishima whispers, pushing Kageyama's hips forward with his hands still on Kageyama's ass. The action has Kageyama's smaller cock dragging over Tsukishima's larger one.  
Kageyama hips find a rhythm all on their own, slow and sensual with every dirty roll, "Like this?"  
"Fuck, yeah, just like that," Tsukishima moans, relaxing into his seat. Kageyama bites his lower lip, arousal building as he looks at the bliss on Tsukishima's face. His hips roll with a little more pressure, just to see the clench of Tsukishima's jaw. God, Kageyama just wants to worship him–kiss him all over, beg for his attention, writhe under his intense dominance, bounce on his cock–

Kageyama whimpers, cock twitching and hips stuttering. Tsukishima's eyes open curiously and a smirk tugs on the ends of his lips and Kageyama hates how he looks like he could eat Kageyama up, like a wolf eyeing its prey.  
"What're you thinking about?" Tsukishima asks, voice so deliciously low and rumbly Kageyama might cum on the spot. But Kageyama won't be beat at seduction so easily.

"Thinking of you fucking me," Kageyama moans, leaning forward to brush his lips against Tsukishima's. His hands snake into Tsukishima's hair and he tugs a little at the blonde strands. He gently kisses the older on the lips and whispers breathily, "Taking your big, thick cock so good, so deep."

"You're truly a menace Kageyama Tobio," Tsukishima growls and nips at Kageyama's bottom lip in retaliation. Kageyama moans sweetly for him but a surprised yelp falls from Kageyama's lips when Tsukishima suddenly rises from his chair—hands on the underside of his thighs to balance his weight. He doesn't move far, only steps closer to his desk to place Kageyama on it.

"I've always wanted to fuck you on my work desk," Tsukishima admits, already shoving his slacks down and pulling his cock from his boxers. Kageyama's eyes watch him hungrily, a longing moan leaves his lips when he sees the pulsing length, he so desperately wants inside him. "I really wanna wreck you,” Tsukishima says to him bluntly, his voice low and calm now even though Kageyama can tell that he’s trying to hold back every urge to throw him down on the desk and get this over with before they can admire each other more sensually.

"Always wanted to be fucked on your desk," Kageyama admits back. He looks a little dishevelled, the bra straps have fallen off his shoulders and the hem of the neckline is dangerously close to exposing his terracotta nipples. The front of his pretty lace panties are also a bit tented from his cock, a small wet spot on the tip of the tent. 

Tsukishima is back on him in seconds, slotting between his spread thighs and wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist. The older kisses him harder, licks deeply into his mouth and ruts his cock into Kageyama's inner thigh. Kageyama moans, back arching, and his hands tangle in Tsukishima's hair. The once perfectly styled hair becomes tousled, strands falling out to frame his handsome face. Kageyama glides his hands up Tsukishima’s chest, sliding gently over his nipples that have become hard at his light touches, pushing him back onto his chair.  
Kageyama’s hand slides from Tsukishima’s chest down to his waist and onto his belt, unbuckling it. Kageyama’s hands are on Tsukishima’s cock right away feeling overly eager to please. Kageyama continues to jerk him off and scoots forward on his knees, eyes already becoming hooded and his body is trying to be overly compliant.  
Kageyama swallows and lets his mouth hang open in a dumb way, sticks out his tongue to press Tsukishima’s cock right against it. He keeps eye-contact with his boyfriend when he does this, squeezes the tip of his cock so that a large gallop of precum oozes onto the centre of his outstretched tongue. Tsukishima slips his hand into Kageyama’s long hair, the other leaning back into the chair in a smug way. Kageyama lets the sticky substance pool on his tongue before swallowing it down with a dramatic gulp.  
Kageyama darts out his tongue to lick up the underside of his cock. His eyes are already wet from tears of having his throat full and he lets them linger on Tsukishima’s gaze so that they sparkle up at his boyfriend from this position. He purposefully drags his lips as if to show them off. They’re plump and pretty as he moves down the side of his length, letting his lip catch on the parts of Tsukishima’s cock that aren’t wet enough. He sucks on those spots specifically wanting Tsukishima to be coated in his spit to make it slide down his throat a little easier.  
He bobs his head quickly, ignores the crude and chaotic sounds that he’s making and assumes that they sound beautiful to his boyfriend. He works parts of Tsukishima’s cock with his hand since he’s just so fucking big, but Kageyama also wants to push his limits again. He closes his eyes and deepthroats him until he’s gagging. Tears leak from Kageyama’s eyes to mix with the spit and precum slopped around his lips and Tsukishima’s cock.  
With Tsukishima guiding his head now, Kageyama lets his hands drop uselessly at his sides, falling dumbly onto the ground as Tsukishima starts to thrust upwards into his mouth. The sounds are disgusting, the least romantic thing he’s ever heard, but somehow it turns him on even more as if the sounds of his throat being fucked raw are a rhythm that coaxes him further into submission.  
Tsukishima is fucking his mouth so hard that Kageyama goes slack, his body and mind starting to betray him as drool and spit dribble down his chin and gather on the front of his bra. It’s mixed with snot and tears to coat his pretty face in disgusting liquids, and Kageyama is just...gone. He barely recognizes Tsukishima’s voice calling for him. It’s far away, muffled as if he’s hiding underwater. He barely notices that his throat isn’t full. Instead, he’s being pulled up.

"Turn over," Tsukishima growls when he can't take it anymore and his cock aches to be in Kageyama's warmth. Kageyama scrambles to obey, bending over the desk and giving Tsukishima full access to his ass.

Smack.

Kageyama falls onto the desk, a surprised yelp knocked from his throat. His ass stings pleasantly. Kageyama looks over his shoulder, ready to scold, but stops short because of the predatory gaze that meets his own.  
"Sorry, couldn't help it," Tsukishima says, not sounding sorry at all. He massages the fullness of Kageyama's ass, "these panties make your ass look even fatter than normal."

Slowly, Tsukishima begins to pull the panties down over the curve of Kageyama's ass, groaning when soft blemish free skin greets him and nothing else.  
"Desperate?" Tsukishima asks as he pulls the panties off completely. "How dirty."

As he says the words, Tsukishima's hands push apart Kageyama's cheeks—exposing him completely. He’s smooth all over, hole a pretty pink, a taut perineum, and smooth tight balls.  
"So pretty," Tsukishima coos and leans forward to kiss the furl of Kageyama's hole, chaste and feather light. His lips kiss down to Kageyama's perineum and back up to his hole. Kageyama keens and his legs spread wider and his hips tilt downward to present his ass more. A pathetic whimper comes from his lips when Tsukishima pulls away.

"M-more," Kageyama bleats, pressing his quickly heated face against the cold desk surface.  
"More? Do you want more?" Tsukishima asks, pressing his lips over Kageyama's asscheeks to kiss over the swell of them.  
"Yes," Kageyama whines, wiggling his hips.  
"What do you want?" Tsukishima asks, still peppering kisses over Kageyama's ass and even his upper thighs.  
"Your tongue."  
"Where?"  
Kageyama huffs, but know he'll have to answer despite the answer being obvious. His voice only breaks a little as he pleads, "I-inside me."  
"Inside here?" Tsukishima asks, placing another chaste kiss on Kageyama's twitching hole.  
"Yes, yes, please—," Kageyama cuts himself off with a choked moan, back arching because Tsukishima's warm tongue laves over his sensitive hole. It doesn't breach him, but still the sensation is wonderful. Tsukishima takes his sweet time, licks over his hole with the flat of his tongue and circles the rim with the tip.

Every lick over his hole has his knees weakening and his cock twitching, anticipation building as he waits for Tsukishima's tongue to wiggle into him. But Tsukishima doesn't seem in a rush, especially when he kisses down to mouth at Kageyama's balls, sucks one side into his mouth to gently suckle and circle the tip of his tongue around. He pops off with a wet pop before turning his attention to the other side to give it the same treatment.  
Kageyama can only squirm, gasp and moan on the desk. His cock aches and his hole throbs, both places wanting the attention of his boyfriend.  
"Tsukki," Kageyama whines when he can't take it any longer, when it physically almost hurts.  
"What is it?" Tsukishima asks, voice full of innocence—like he isn't driving Kageyama to the brink of insanity with only his tongue.  
"Stop teasing."  
"I'm just enjoying my present." Tsukishima says before blowing a cool breath of air over Kageyama's wet hole. It feels chillier than it should, Kageyama's lower half is warm and stimulated by the undivided attention and spit glossing his skin. Kageyama hands turn white from how hard he's clinging to the edge of the desk. It's embarrassing how he can feel his hole clench and relax in response. "Shouldn't I be able to savour it? It's such a pretty present baby."  
"But we don't have long," Kageyama whimpers. "Don't you want to enjoy your present fully?"  
"Maybe this is how I want to appreciate my present."  
"Tsukishima Kei," Kageyama whines and wiggles his hips in frustration. The older man chuckles, endeared by the neediness in Kageyama's voice.  
"Okay, okay, baby," Tsukishima coos and spreads Kageyama's cheeks again. He groans, cock standing straighter, begging to be in the tight warmth he's eyeing. But that can wait a little longer.

Tsukishima leans forward and places a kiss to Kageyama's hole, moaning softly when Kageyama keens. Slowly, Tsukishima parts his lips and his tongue flicks over the entrance.  
"Relax," Tsukishima groans against Kageyama's hole. The vibrations travel up the younger’s spine and his back arches. Kageyama's chest rises and falls faster, his cock is hard and he's desperate for more. But he breathes in deeply and does his best to relax.  
"That's it," Tsukishima praises when Kageyama's rim flutters and he can wiggle the tip of his tongue into the muscle. Something sweet lingers on his tongue under the usual taste of cleanliness and skin, it's subtle but still noticeable as Tsukishima slowly fucks his tongue into Kageyama.  
It takes a few minutes before Tsukishima can place his finger on the sweetness. He pulls away only to chuckle and then ask, "Strawberry flavoured lube?"  
"You got me a strawberry treat this morning," Kageyama gasps from his place on the table, "t-thought you'd want one back."  
“My baby,” Tsukishima kisses up from Kageyama's perineum to his hole. "So considerate,"

This time he doesn't tease.

"Fuck," Kageyama whines, voice pitched high and back arching. Tsukishima hums, happy to hear the unadulterated pleasure. His fingers dig more firmly into Kageyama's ample asscheeks, keeping the man spread for him.  
His tongue fucks further into Kageyama's smooth velvety walls, opening and loosening the muscle. His tongue flicks and curls, adding to the sensation.  
"Such a greedy little hole," Tsukishima chuckles when he pulls away and Kageyama's ass tries to follow. "Do you need something inside you that bad? Even my tongue is enough to have you like this."  
Before Kageyama can reply, Tsukishima is giving his hole a long lick with the flat of his tongue. Just as soon as he finishes, Tsukishima is sealing his lips over Kageyama's hole and sucks hard enough to have Kageyama squealing. As soon as he pops off Kageyama's hole with another wet pop, Kageyama slumps on his desk, chest heaving and ears ringing.

"Fuck you're so cute," Tsukishima chuckles, peppering a few kisses on Kageyama's poor rim while also kittenishly licking over the twitching rosebud. Without warning he spears his tongue and fucks back through the ring of muscle, licking as deep as possible and moaning when he feels Kageyama's legs kick out in surprise. The vibrations travel up Kageyama's spine, intensifying all he's feeling.

He’s writhing on Tsukishima's desk, cock squished between his stomach and the hard wooden desk and ruining the papers scattered under him with dribbles of precum. The slick wet sounds of Tsukishima eat him out grow louder and louder, echoing in the office as Tsukishima's enthusiasm grows.

"Ah, nghh, oh!” Kageyama moans, no coherent thought in his head beside the unrelenting pleasure and the increasing hunger for something more. 

Tsukishima circles his finger over Kageyama's hole, content to watch the spit glossy rim clench and unclench, begging to be filled again. "Lube?"  
"J-jacket pocket."

It's a small bottle filled with a translucent pink liquid, likely the strawberry lube he must have used earlier.

A thick dollop of lube lands between Kageyama's cheeks, just above his hole. The viscous liquid easily dribbles down the rest of his crack, slicking him up.

Tsukishima cannot help positioning his cockhead just behind Kageyama's balls and thrusting up between his two cheeks. The lube makes the slide effortless and slicks up the underside of his cock as well. The tip of his cock catches on Kageyama's rim but eventually slides over it. Tsukishima repeats the process, once or twice more, driving Kageyama crazy each time his rim is prodded but never quite filled like he wants.

"Tsukki, please," Kageyama complains, nearly sounding on the verge of tears. Embarrassingly, he sniffles.

The wooden desk is sturdy, built to be of the highest quality and standard. Tsukishima doesn't have any worries about if it'll withstand what he has planned.

With one fluid thrust of his hips, Tsukishima sheaths his cock fully. Kageyama cries out, his eyes pop open, his hands tighten around the edge of the desk.

Oh, oh, OH!

A content little purr vibrates Kageyama's chest the deeper Tsukishima's cock sinks when the initial shock wears off. The other man's cock is so perfect, big and thick as it stretches Kageyama in a way that no one else has ever been able to. It fills the unbearable hunger inside Kageyama.

"This what you want?" Tsukishima asks, voice so deep it has Kageyama trembling.  
"Yes," Kageyama moans in pure ecstasy, eyes nearly rolling back. It's so good, being filled so perfectly. Kageyama feels so complete, stretched thin and close to bursting. He wouldn't trade this feeling for the world.  
"Oh god," Kageyama chants, overwhelmed with each deep stroke. 

"Sorry to disturb you," Kuroo's voice crackles through the intercom. Both men jump, not expecting the additional voice. "But your father is on the line and he's demanding to be put through."

Tsukishima sighs and runs a hand through his dishevelled hair. His mind is already trying to think of a way to get out of having to talk to his father, especially now that he's balls deep in his boyfriend.  
"Answer it," Kageyama gasps, looking back over his shoulder at Tsukishima. "I'll be quiet. P-promise."  
"Fuck," Tsukishima curses. Kageyama looks absolutely wrecked, his cheeks coloured a pretty shade of pink, his lips kiss swollen, his eyes heavily lidded and pupils blown.

"Yeah. I'll take it."

"Alright."

It takes only a few seconds before Tsukishima hears his father's voice crackle through the phone. He gets a curt hello before his father goes on his usual tirade.  
"Yes, Father, I know the importance of the Kang investors," Tsukishima says, teeth gritted as his father's voice grates in his ears. "That's why I've set up a meeting with them about signing with us."  
Under him, Kageyama stays still, looks so pretty spread out on his desk. The sun streaming in through the window warms Kageyama's skin, highlights every curve and dip. Tsukishima wants to kiss every inch of skin. He takes a breath to calm himself.  
"I understand," Tsukishima says, his free hand gripping onto Kageyama's hip as his father continues to unnecessarily lecture him. At least he has a nice view.

The call drags on.

Kageyama grows restless, body thrumming for more, hole throbbing for any kind of friction. Cautiously, the smaller man clenches down on Tsukishima's cock. He moans softly when it twitches inside him and Tsukishima's breath hitches. God, he loves when Tsukishima's composure breaks because of him.  
Everything in him wants to move, to draw more sounds out of Tsukishima and to soothe some of the heat growing behind his navel.

Kageyama knows he shouldn't follow his baser instincts so blindly, but he does anyway. It's a risky move, but when has Kageyama ever backed down from a challenging situation?

Kageyama takes a deep breath before rolling his hips back and then forward, slowly fucking himself with Tsukishima's cock. He just can't help the way his eyes flutter closed or the soft sigh of pleasure that slips from his lips. Cautiously, Kageyama rolls his hips a little faster, ears straining just in case Tsukishima tells him to stop.  
That is the furthest thing from Tsukishima's thoughts. If anything, Tsukishima is transfixed and nearly misses the question his father asks him.

"Y-yeah, I'm listening," Tsukishima says into the phone, but he can't stop staring at the way his cock disappears and reappears. Kageyama's doing such a good job, builds a nice slow rhythm to which he fucks himself. Soft little mewls of pleasure also drift from Kageyama's plush lips, adding to his arousal.  
"The contract is—," Tsukishima tries to speak normally, but his voice is a tinge deeper, strained. The CEO's hips thrust forward, one quick snap, that buckles Kageyama against the desk. The smaller man slaps a hand over his mouth, afraid he won't be able to muffle the moan that bubbles up his throat. "—tightly bound."

The heat simmering away inside Kageyama flares at the innuendo. He whines into his hand, embarrassed because he has no self-control. With Tsukishima egging him on, Kageyama continues to rock his hips, fucking himself slow and deep with Tsukishima's cock. Every other thrust back tease his prostate, sending little sparks of pleasure up and down his spine as Tsukishima's cock strokes over his sensitive prostate. Kageyama moans wantonly behind his hand, nearly drools thinking about how slutty he must look. All the while he can feel the older's eyes on him, hates how mostly composed Tsukishima sounds as the call continues. It's almost torture.

When his hand can't properly muffle a moan, Kageyama is reprimanded with a stinging slap on his asscheek. The muscle jiggles from the force and the sting is hot and sharp, but fuck if it didn't hurt so good. Unintentionally, he ruts back against Tsukishima, ready for more.  
"That sound? It's nothing," Tsukishima drawls on his call, free hand gently rubbing and soothing the heated skin of where his hand had landed. His hand then travels up to the small of Kageyama's back. There he pushes down, a silent command to stay still.  
It feels a little degrading, but in a good way. He feels like a toy, something for Tsukishima to keep his cock warm in. The older man holds him still he thrusts minutely into him, so slow and shallowly it provides nothing but frustration. Kageyama squirms on the desk but dares not try to make a sound.  
Kageyama doesn't know how much longer it takes, but he nearly cries when he hears Tsukishima say, "Thank you, father. Goodbye."

Tsukishima quickly slams the phone back onto its receiver.

Not even a second later, he's thrusting into Kageyama, slamming so hard into the hilt Kageyama chokes on a moan. The older's cock slams into his sweet spot, knocking the air from his lungs.

"You dirty little slut," Tsukishima sneers, but the way his hips snap into Kageyama betrays how affected he is. "Want cock so much you couldn't wait for me to finish that call."

Kageyama keens and grips the edge of the desk, lips finally parting to free all the moans he tried so desperately to keep at bay.  
"You're so dirty," Tsukishima continues with a grunt, finally losing the cool composure from before.  
"Only for you," Kageyama gasps between moans. He eagerly meets every thrust, his body taking all that Tsukishima's willing to give. The answer only riles up Tsukishima more.

Kageyama’s head is rolling around his neck, his entire body shuddering and on fucking fire with both emotion and pleasure. His limbs are going numb again, with fat tears falling down his face as Tsukishima slams his hips into him. The sounds are crude and obnoxious and vibrate through Kageyama’s entire soul. Tsukishima is gripping his arms so tight he knows he’ll bruise and will feel it for days. He wants that. He wants to be marked up and used and treated like the whore he is, because that’s all he is for Tsukishima’s cock right now. It’s all he wants to be until the end of fucking time. Kageyama throws back his head and cries out painfully as Tsukishima’s hips knock into his ass.

"Only for me?" Tsukishima asks, sounding very pleased. "If you're only mine, then I should mark you, shouldn't I?"  
"H-how?"  
"Going to cum in you," Tsukishima hisses, hips snapping unforgivingly hard. “Going to bite you all over.” He nips at Kageyama's ears and speaks with his rough drawl, "You're going to be good and hold it in. You'll walk home in your wrinkled outfit, messy hair, and my cum inside you. Think about all the people you'll pass, how they'll look at you and think about how pretty you are, can't help but stare as you walk by. They'll never how pretty you are under the clothes though, won't see my finger shaped bruises and bite marks on your skin, won't know you're out in public filled to the brim with my seed, won't taste me on your tongue."  
"Please," Kageyama bleats, back arching and cock near bursting as it stands parallel to his stomach and balls so heavy with the need to release. "Please Tsukki. Want it. Want it so bad."  
"Yeah? My little slut wants my cum that much?"  
"Yes!" Kageyama cries, tears blurring his vision. "Yes, yes, yes."  
"Tell me," Tsukishima says, turning Kageyama’s face to the side, so he can kiss the corner of his lips. "Come on baby tell me where you want me to cum."  
"Want you to cum inside me," Kageyama babbles. "Want to walk out of here pumped full of your cum."  
“Your body, your mind, your entire being is mine.” Tsukishima is dripping lube down Kageyama’s crack and the substance is cold, making him shiver again. His fingernails dig into the desk to pull at the wood once Tsukishima grinds, massaging his prostate. “No one else is ever going to want you. Not after tonight. Not after I ruin you. You’re just a dumb cock slut who belongs to me, got it?”  
“Yes. God, yes. Please. Please Kei. Fuck me, please. Ruin me. I’m just yours. I only want to be yours. P-please. I want your cock. I want you so b-bad. Please Kei. Kei, please. Please, please, please…”

Kageyama is outwardly whining so loud at Tsukishima’s words of being claimed and degraded and owned. His throat is rumbling and his cock is twitching angry between his legs.  
Tsukishima pulls Kageyama's hips back just as he thrusts forward, burying his cock as deep as possible. Kageyama hiccups, tears finally slipping free and down his cheeks as warmth blooms deep inside him. 

Finally.

The room quiets, filled with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing. Kageyama nearly goes limp, a pleasant buzz humming inside him as he's filled to the brim with cum.

"That enough for you?" Tsukishima groans, hips still flush to Kageyama's ass. He kisses the nape of Kageyama's neck and grinds into the older man's prostate to hear another broken moan.  
"It's perfect."

A purr vibrates Kageyama's chest when Tsukishima's big warm hands smooth down his chest to his stomach and lower. He arches into his boyfriend's touch and gasps softly when those hands bump his straining erection.

"You're still hard." Tsukishima's voice is rough as he wraps a hand over Kageyama's shaft, encasing the length easily. Kageyama jerks under him and his cock twitches.

"Don't worry about it," Kageyama sighs, even though his head falls back to rest on Tsukishima's shoulder. "Just wanted to focus on you right now."  
"You sure?" Tsukishima asks, beginning to stroke Kageyama's length leisurely.  
"Y-yeah," Kageyama stutters, eyes slowly drooping closed as Tsukishima continues to stroke him slow. Arousal smoulders hotly in his belly, so close to the tipping point. "I think our time is almost u-up anyway."  
Tsukishima's attention quickly turns to the clock on the opposite wall. A frown downturn his lips and his stomach drops. Damn, the time really went by too fast.  
"Fuck, you're right."

Kageyama turns in his boyfriend's arms and only whimpers a little when Tsukishima's cock slips out of him. Fuck, how desperate would it look like if he hooked a leg up around Tsukishima's waist, placed the cock at his entrance, and begged Tsukishima to stuff his half hard cock back into him?  
Kageyama shook his head at the thought, blushing hotter at his own depraved thinking. They don't have time anyway.

"You can always return the favour tonight," Kageyama says biting his lower lip suggestively, looking up at his boyfriend from under his lashes. Tsukishima chuckles before swooping down for a kiss. "I guess I can."

The kiss quickly turns into another slow make out, hands smoothing over heated skin and tongues lazily intertwined. Kageyama honestly think Tsukishima's going to fuck him again, right on the edge of his work desk, perch him so pretty and spread his legs—

"Your next meeting is soon. Better hurry it up in there," Kuroo's voice crackles to life from the office intercom again. Both men pull away, breathing once again laboured and skin flushed. They both smile sheepishly.

"What if I cancel the rest of my day?"  
"You can't do that," Kageyama chides while swatting at Tsukishima's chest.  
"Okay. Okay." A genuine laugh bubbles up the young CEOs throat and he catches Kageyama's hands in his own, giving it light kisses. "I won't."  
"You'll do great. I know it," Kageyama reassures his boyfriend, sincerity in his eyes. He bites his lower lip before continuing, voice turning silky and promising all over again. Running a finger down his boyfriend’s hand from his shoulder up to his hand, he squeezes Tsukishima's hands in his own. "And when you do, we can celebrate some more."  
"Sounds like a plan."

It takes a bit more time to separate. When they do, Kageyama's the first to quickly freshens up in Tsukishima's private bathroom, hidden by a nondescript door. For the most part, what little makeup he has on is only minimally smudged. Just a few quick swipes and dabs of damp paper towels and he looks pretty good. His hair is a little trickier. But eventually Kageyama tames his black tresses into submission.

Once he's redressed and his coat is secured, plug deep in place. Tsukishima walks out the bathroom looking as impeccable as he did before. Kageyama is half jealous and half tempted to ruin him all over again.

Reluctantly though, Kageyama looks at the door. Tsukishima looks at it with reluctance as well.  
"I'll walk you out to the elevators," Tsukishima's not quite ready to let his boyfriend go.  
"What a gentleman," Kageyama smiles before leaning forward to steal another kiss.

They walk out of Tsukishima's office. Kuroo pointedly does not look at either man. He's pretending to be very invested in something on his computer screen, clicking his mouse repeatedly and typing what is likely nonsense.

The short trip to the elevator is all too quick. Kageyama presses the down arrow.

"Bye," Tsukishima says before leaning down to kiss Kageyama's lips.  
"Ew," Kuroo pipes up from his desk, finally acknowledging them.  
"Fuck off," Tsukishima flips the other man without looking back. Kageyama giggles, trying to suppress the tinkling sound into Tsukishima's neck.

The elevator dings.

"Ah, that's me." Kageyama says as the metal doors open. He pouts cutely to get another kiss from Tsukishima before pulling away to walk into the elevator.

"See you tonight."

"See you Tsukki."

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"You brought take out!" Kageyama shouts happily when he opens his door and finds Tsukishima standing with a plastic bag and Styrofoam containers. “It’s my favourite too! Thank you for the Pork Curry and Egg on top.”  
"Of course," Tsukishima hands the bag over to Kageyama. The man dashes off to the kitchen, tearing into the bag to get to the food. Tsukishima watches him fondly as he takes off his shoes and hangs up his coat.

Happily, Kageyama dishes out the food, carefully placing appropriate portions of meat and veggies. Tsukishima watches him fondly, eyes sweeping over Kageyama's natural and bare face. He's got the lightest dusting of freckles over his nose bridge, his cheeks are naturally rosy, his lips are a pretty shade of pink, and his lashes are long and thick around his cute down sharp eyes.

Tsukishima could stare at him for hours, map out his face over and over until he knows every little detail by heart (not that he doesn’t already). The man is also dressed in one of his oversized shirts, nearly drowning in the excess fabric, but damn if Tsukishima doesn't love seeing Kageyama in his clothes.

"Oooh what's this?" Kageyama asks when he picks up a small Styrofoam box, much smaller than the rest.

"No dessert until after dinner," Tsukishima plucks the small takeout box from Kageyama's hands. He kisses the older man on the tip of his nose when Kageyama pouts and whines in protest.

"I don't want you to ruin your appetite baby."  
"I'm not a child," Kageyama huffs, but he does it in jest and let's it go easily.

The rest of the evening, Kageyama and Tsukishima watch dramas and complain about the main lead while Kageyama uses his chopsticks to feed them both.

"Better than Santorini?" Kageyama asks, snuggling close after the food is gone and their tummies are warm and full.  
"Yeah," Tsukishima says and kisses the top of Kageyama's head. "Anywhere with you is where I want to be."  
"Cheesy," Kageyama says, but a darker flush colour his cheeks and he kiss Tsukishima's jaw. Then he wiggles out of Tsukishima's embrace (to the older’s chagrin).

"I almost forgot that we have dessert. Let me go get it."

"There's another reason I wanted to go to Santorini," Tsukishima says as Kageyama looks for the dessert in the fridge. "I had something big planned."  
"What's that?" Kageyama asks, already plopping back onto the couch and then popping opening the Styrofoam box. His eyes light up when he sees its cheesecake, but he quickly notices there's something amiss with the cake. Specifically, a giant diamond ring sits atop the mixed berries sitting atop of the slice of cheesecake.  
"W-what's this? “Kageyama asks, voice already a little wobbly as he turns back around to face Tsukishima, ring in hand. He doesn't expect to find his boyfriend to be kneeling on one knee.

"Kageyama Tobio," Tsukishima says seriously, but his eyes are soft and full of love as he looks up at Kageyama. “My Tobi. My baby. My love. If someone told me I’d end up with Kageyama Tobio, the infamous King of the court, I think I would’ve snorted and throw a snarky remark. Now, however, after all those years full of fights, tears, pain but comfort, care and love, I’ve never been so glad that I ended up with you. With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from the day we made it official, you would never walk alone; my heart would be your shelter, and my arms would be your home. Every time I’m with you I cannot avoid feeling something very special in my heart. The only reason is I would love to be with you throughout the day and make everything possible to make you happy. Let all my happiness be yours, all your sadness be mine. Let the whole world be yours, only you be mine! I can’t imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. So, stay with me, and hold my hands until they’re tanned and truly creased. Stay with me, and tell me true: Love,”

"Will you marry me?"

For a moment Kageyama is left speechless. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before his eyes water up and he falls to the floor to be level with his boyfriend.

"Yes, Yes," Kageyama cries between kisses. "A million times yes! I love you!"

Well, his fiancé.  
Bonus:  
"A-ah, Tsukki, shit-" his moans fall on deaf ears, as Tsukishima keeps pounding into him like it's the last time. they're in the bedroom. it has gotten dark outside already, it's getting late, with the setting sun came a sky of fire, the orange of every wintry hearth. It was the battle cry to the gathering night, that the only achievement of darkness is to show starlight all the more clearly, but if Kageyama is being totally honest, he’s really not in the place to admire the sunset at the moment. Tsukishima has him folded in half, as he mercilessly drills into the younger. Kageyama shrieks as the bed creaks and shakes and slam against the wall with every thrust. they're both panting hard, - Tsukishima’s grip on Kageyama’s thighs is tight and painful, but all Kageyama can do is moan as Tsukishima hits his prostate repeatedly, dead-on. His eyebrows are furrowed as he pounds his fiancé, his jaw clenched. To Kageyama, he's gorgeous.  
God, how did I get so lucky, he thinks.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming-" he cries, thighs trembling in Tsukishima’s hold.  
Tsukishima removes his hands from the back of Kageyama’s thighs, and Kageyama makes a tiny noise of confusion until Tsukishima suddenly grips his waist and starts pulling him down onto his thrusts. 

Kageyama throws his head back and screams.

"God, you're so fucking tight, Tobi. Your hole was made for my cock, wasn't it? pathetic little hole," Tsukishima's thrust turn sloppy, and he wraps a hand around Kageyama’s weeping cock.

"Cum for me," he whispers right next to his ears and Kageyama does. Hard. He his back arches and his whole body tenses up, eyes rolling back.  
Tsukishima started to suck on Kageyama's collarbone and neck, leaving myriads shades of purple-red.  
Tsukishima then slammed his length inside, spreading Kageyama's legs wider and rested them on his shoulders. His arms besides Tobio’s head, who is overcome with the need to claw at them every so often. He reaches up to Tsukishima’s shoulders instead, eight fingernails scratching the skin hard. Tobio aches the back of his own shoulders into the mattress when Tsukishima angles himself just right, thrusts in deep each time he dips in. Kageyama screamed in pleasure as Tsukishima was driving relentlessly inside him. He was still sensitive from his last orgasm, but everything happens too fast.

"Ah... Hah... M-More, Tsukki! Please!" Kageyama mumbled, clung on Tsukishima's neck and started to kiss him. Tsukishima went faster as he hit his sweet spot, Kageyama pulled away and unconsciously bit his hand.  
Tsukishima noticed him and chuckled, "Oho. My Tobi likes pain, huh?" Despite having sex numerous times before, he just knew that his boyfriend is a masochist. He pulled out his dick and flipped Kageyama on his chest, entering him from behind. Tsukishima went torturously slow, Kageyama gripped the sheets, drooling all over. After a while he went faster and spanked Kageyama hardly.  
Kageyama let out a high-pitched moan and his body quivered. Amused by his reaction, Tsukishima exclaimed, "You just tighten up down here, baby!" He spanked him over and over, driving Kageyama crazy.  
"You like that, Tobi? You like it when I spank the shit out of you until your ass is all red? You like it when I go too fast you can't handle it anymore and go all stupid? Hmm?" Tsukishima continued his dirty talk, Kageyama hummed as response. "Then, speak up. How good am I making you feel? What am I doing to you right now? Tell me how good my cock makes you feel?"  
Taking a deep breath, Kageyama speak up with lust lingering all over his words, "Ah yes, y-you make me feel so good. Your dick is so big, I can f-feel all of you inside me. I love it when you talk to me like that... I love the way you spank me... I love you Tsukki, I love everything about you..."

"You like being used like a fuck toy?" Tsukishima's voice sent chills down his back. "Like a fleshlight? Like my fleshlight? Huh, Tobi?"  
Kageyama's head was buzzing, mumbling incoherent yeses.  
Satisfied with his response, Tsukishima drilled his dick faster. Kageyama's eyes rolled back and tongue lolled out. "What a lewd face you're making...! Ah... I'm not going to last much longer," Tsukishima sighed, holding Kageyama's hips to stop their bodies from bouncing.  
"And whose fault... do you think is that?!" he thrusted even harder and deeper. As Kageyama clamps tighter around him, Tsukishima bit his neck so hard it started to bleed. Kageyama enjoyed the pain on his neck, and tighten up more. He let out a long, whiny moan as they came at the same time falling onto the bed instantly.

They lay like that for a while, their legs tangled together, both hands intertwined, and Kageyama listens to Tsukishima's heartbeat, listens to the thump thump thumping slow down until it reaches a normal pace again. It's his favourite white noise, he thinks—his boyfriend’s, no fiancé’s, heartbeat.  
He pulls away just a little bit to admire Tsukishima's face, and the latter's eyelids are already drooping from tiredness. But he reaches out, places a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Reaching up, he places light feathery kisses on his fiancé’s face.  
“I love you.” Tsukishima smiles, leaning to kiss Kageyama.  
“I love you more.” Kageyama mumbles into the kiss.


End file.
